


RWBY: World War Remnant

by RealDotaku101



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Alternate Universe, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDotaku101/pseuds/RealDotaku101
Summary: In this timeline the Great War of Remnant never came to an end. The Vytal peace accords were never written and the Huntsmen have been largely reduced to soldiers for hire.  Even what many consider to be the last true Huntsmen guild can no longer stay out of the war.In this world where the war machine rages, swallowing up the entire world, more effective and deadly killing machines are developed at a break neck pace and the worlds resources are beginning to dwindle.  In this world of constant fear and death can the youngest generation of Huntsmen finally bring an end to this war, or will the World of Remnant finally be brought to ruin.





	RWBY: World War Remnant

RUBY

"Miss Rose, are you listening?" the voice of Ozpin jolts me back to attention.

"Oh uh yeah." I say trying to shake the daze of near sleep away. "Sorry."

"I appreciate how hard you've been working, anyone would be a little out of it after four missions in a row" he says trying to sound as understanding as he can "but please pay attention, this is important."

"Right..I'm sorry." I say sitting more upright and leaning forward. Ozpin smiles a little and keeps speaking.

"Anyway as I was saying, our guild is once again coming under fire from the King's council for only going on Grimm related missions and not playing an active part in the war efforts." he says turning more stern faced.

"How many times must they be told?" questions Pyrrha sounding justifiably upset. "We are not soldiers, we are Huntsmen and Huntresses, our job is to sley Grimm not humans."

"I suppose they fail to grasp the concept Miss Nikos, after all as you well know Huntsman is not an officially recognized by position by any of the Kingdoms, as far as the council is concerned we are nothing more than exceptionally skilled bounty hunters." Ozpin says clearly sharing in her frustration "The other guilds around Remnant do little to help in that matter, many of them have turned to being nothing more than...exceptionally skilled bounty hunters, if my predecessor could see what has become of Huntsmen he would roll in his grave."

"Indeed." Pyrrha responds looking towards the painting of the guilds founder we have hanging in the center of the back of the meeting hall.

"That said, what is the council threatening to do this time?" Ren asks trying his best to maintain his signature calm nature. Ozpin looks around and lets out a loud sigh.

"They are threatening to double our guild fees if we don't start participating in the war." he says which prompts everyone myself included to jump out of our seats.

"They can't double our fees AGAIN!" Coco yells, the most pissed I have seen her in awhile.

"Exactly, we are all taking on to many missions as it is and we are barely getting by!" yells Yang slamming her fist on the table.

"Would you all calm down!" we hear Qrow suddenly yell from behind us, startling all of us. "You're stressing me out."

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and I say getting up and hugging him.

"You're back sooner than we expected you to be." I say smiling up at him.

"Yeah the mission got interrupted by large number of Atlas soldiers that marched through the area." he says chuckling. "They dealt with the rest of the Grimm but I got paid anyway."

"Those ruins where the mission sent you were fairly far from the east coast of Sanus though." Jaune says sounding a tad worried. "You're telling me that Atlas forces are that far inland."

"Afraid so, worst part is, it looks like Atlas is planning something big." Qrow says putting his scroll on the table and pulling up some images he took on the Holoscreen. "It looks like they have established a massive research facility near the coast, on top of that this is the biggest force they have sent at Vale in one sitting."

"How big?" Jaune asks that super analytical brain of his already going to work.

"Approximately one hundred thousand soldiers, twenty thousand mechanized units, five thousand air ships and tanks, and who knows how many Huntsman they have contracted." Qrow says. "Another big give away that this isn't just another push by Atlas is who they put in charge of these forces, I'll give you a hint, it's the two who are responsible for every major loss Vale and Vacuo have suffered over the last 3 years."

"The Schnee Sisters.." I say without even having to think about it. "Winter and Weiss Schnee."

"Bingo." Qrow says.

"Why are you telling us all of this, what does it matter to us?" Nora asks.

"It matters to us because I told Qrow to gather this intel." Ozpin says. "I wanted to determine how best to approach our next mission."

"Oz...just so I am clear, are you saying we are getting involved with the War?" Yang asks sounding confused and a little mad. Can't blame her, this is something pretty big to withhold from us until now.

"Indeed." he says in response.

"What the hell!?" Yang yells her eyes turning red.

"Ozpin I thought we agreed that the life of a soldier wasn't something Huntsman should get involved with?" Pyrhha says sounding pretty upset.

"It's not, but as Glynda would say if she were here, desperate times call for desperate measures." he says looking downcast. "We need to start making more Lien if the Emerald Guild is to survive, not to mention we need to get the council off of our backs and beyond that...this war has gone on for to long and I simply cannot ignore it any longer."

We all sit in silence for awhile letting what Ozpin said sit with us. He isn't wrong...at all. We are barely getting by and this war is getting to the point where simply staying out of it is becoming more and more of a non-option. That being said I still don't like the idea of killing others in anything but self defense.

"I don't like this anymore than the rest of you, but I have come to the conclusion that this is a necessary evil, however I will do my best to ensure that I don't put any of you into a situation that will force you to needlessly kill another human being." he says putting us somewhat at ease. "That said we need to do this, if Vale falls then Vacuo won't be far behind and Atlas will rule everything, we need to put a stop to this needless bloodshed between our fellow man so we can unite against our real enemy the Creatures of Grimm."

You can see everyone slowly starting to go over to Ozpins side on this matter.

"Okay...so what exactly is going to happen going forward?" Pyrhha asks.

"We are being full contracted by the council as one of the Kingdoms official special forces teams." Ozpin says. "I made sure to get them to agree to my terms first."

"What terms are those?" Jaune asks still as uneasy as the rest of us.

"Well first off all I made them agree to continue to allow us to take Grimm related missions so we can keep the Grimm under control, I also made it clear that we will only kill others in self defense or defense of others." Ozpin says looking around the room. "Any objections?"

I look around as well and it seems like everyone plans to keep silent.

"Very well then." Ozpin says standing up. "In that case I have three missions here for us."

He lays three pieces of paper out on the table.

"The first mission is Grimm related, basic search and destroy, you are to clear out any Grimm within a 5 mile radius of Vale's primary fortress near the front lines." he says. "I have decided to assign Pyrhha, Jaune, Nora and Ren to this mission."

"Understood." the four of them say in unison.

"Next is a hostage retrieval mission, you are to infiltrate Atlas' fortress nearest to the front lines and retake some high profile POWs they are holding there." Ozpin says. "For this mission I am sending Coco, Velvet, and Fox."

"You got it Oz." Coco says while Velvet and Fox just nod.

"Finally the most difficult, you will be heading to the newly established Atlas research facility and apprehend a new robotic prototype being manufactured there." Ozpin says. "Ruby, Qrow, and Yang are the team I have selected for this one, I'd send only our senior members on this one but they have yet to return from their missions so that's why I chose you two to accompany Qrow."

"Got it, you can count on us Ozpin." I say reassuring him. At least these missions don't necessarily require us to kill anyone but that doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare for the worst.

"Alright then, everyone rest up and prepare to head out on your missions tomorrow." Ozpin says prompting everyone to leave.

I tell Qrow and Yang that I'll meet up with them tomorrow morning before we head out and we part ways for now. I have to get some things from the Market before tomorrow. I'm still not really happy about this turn of events and I imagine that no one else in the guild really is either but I understand why Ozpin made the decision he did. Sure Huntsman aren't trained to kill people, only monsters but we can't just stay out of this war anymore. We need to do what we can to put an end to it. I just hope that at the other end of this we don't come out unrecognizable from when we went in.


End file.
